Finn (BATTD2:BP)
Finn the Human is a Hero and the deuteragonist of BATTD 2: Black Pops. He was also often the main protagonist of the Adventure Time series of TV shows. Appearance Finn is now an adult and appears much larger and more muscular than what he was 7 years ago (relative to his appearance in the first BATTD). He had a prosthetic arm, but lost it in "Come Along With Me" (for those who don't know, see this). He gets another prosthesis in BATTD 2: Black Pops. His face has a short, shaved-off beard. His overall physical structure is pretty much a combination of Adult Finn and Future Finn. The former appears in the Adventure Time episode "Puhoy" and the latter is a version of Finn briefly seen through Finn's vision in the Adventure Time episode "Mortal Folly". History Adventure Time (from Pilot to Season 5) See here Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense Some time later, the Bloons managed to shatter the dimensional barriers between the Bloons universe and the Adventure Time universe. Finn, Jake and many other people they know helped Echo Squadron in the fight against this new enemy. Adventure Time continued (Seasons 5-10) See here Into Hiding At the aftermath of the GOLB attack on Ooo and the apparent collapse of the Candy Kingdom there (not correlated with the GOLB attack), Finn and Jake went into hiding at a concealed, "off-the-grid" location somewhere in the Land of Ooo where nothing could find them. 2 years later, the Bloons returned and the Monkeys (Echo Squadron) returned as well. Jake went to help the Monkeys while Finn stayed behind, saying that he wanted to rest from all this fighting. Having been fighting for his life for 5 years, Finn states that he wanted to use this as an opportunity to finally enjoy quiet and retrace his steps, to evaluate the events of his life, pointing out that opportunities to do that these days are very hard to come by (remember, the Land of Ooo is a post-apocalyptic Earth). BATTD 2: Black Pops For 3 years, Finn took the time of quiet he had to look back at his life. One day, while doing a wall workout (like, exercise maintenance stuff to, eh, maintain his physical condition), the wall behind him gave way to a hidden cave. Falling through the wall, Finn noticed strange structures that vaguely resembled human-built buildings, as if it were a structure that existed before the Mushroom War. In fact, when Finn went further down the cave, the structure was indeed a pre-war building; the Smithsonian Natural History Museum, or what's left of it, buried in thousands of tons of magically-fused rock during the war. With a couple of its monuments still relatively intact enough to legibly read, Finn explored the region, torch in hand for illumination, and learned about humanity's origins and what life was millions of years before the war, among other things that have been otherwise lost to history. When he came back to his room, he noticed Jake return, accompanied by Max and Sai. After greeting each other and stuff, Max gives Finn a suitcase containing a cybernetic arm and a laser sword, asking Finn to come back to the fight against the Bloons, as they have returned, stronger and ever, and want to conquer the Land of Ooo. Finn states that he'll think about it, as he states that although he appreciates the thrill of battle, he has finally found an opportunity to appreciate quiet and learn the value of not fighting for a time, opportunities which are always at an all-time low in a post-apocalyptic planet full of monsters. Max asks him to let them know if he accepts, and leaves with Sai and Jake to stop another Bloon assault. (WIP) In-game Statistics *''Cost:'' $415 *''Damage Type:'' Sharp *''Attack Speed:'' 1.5 *''Range:'' 30 *''Damage:'' 2 *''Pierce:'' 5 Upgrades *Faster Swinging - $200 - Finn attacks much faster **Even Faster Swinging- $250 - Finn attacks even faster! ***Flying Kick - $1000 - Stuns and damages MOAB class bloons (Requires Star Level 3) ****Finn of Fury - $5000 - Ability: Stuns and damages nearby bloons (Reqires Star Level 5 and Swordmaster) *****The Human Comet - $200,000 **Bound by Word^ - $1500 - Increases attack speed after a bloon escapes (Req. Princess Bubblegum nearby) *Swordplayer - $150 - Increases weapon pierce **Swordmaster - $200 - Increases weapon pierce even further ***MOAB Ripper - $500 - Sword attacks do extra damage to MOABs and above ****Big Hearted Hero - $1000 - Prevents game loss and restores all lives once (Reqires Star Level 7) *****Ooo's Righteous Man - $120,000 *Limber Limbs - $150 - Increases hit area of all attacks **Slicer - $400 - Increases damage from sword attacks (Req. Medallion of Brogends equipped and Swordplayer) ***Energy Sword *Right in the Glubs - $450 - Stuns the most powerful bloon in range **Brofist^ - $1400 - Gives cash and lives at the end of each round (Req. Jake nearby) ***Bloodfist Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cartoonized Physiology/Cosmic Reincarnate' - Many cartoons have characters which can withstand damage that would be more than enough to instantly kill a human being, and perform feats which even the real world's greatest athletes are unable to display. Finn is also a reincarnation of a Catalyst Comet known as the Purple Comet. **'Super Strength' - Finn has frequently wrestled against monsters several times his size, and that was when Finn was far from his physical prime. Now as an adult, Finn's physical strength rivals even that of Bal-Onn's. **'Super Speed' - As an adult, Finn's leg muscles are far denser and stronger than that of the average human, enabling him to run far faster than one. His maximum running speed was clocked at 172.378 km/h. **'Superhuman Agility/Flexibility' - Finn has displayed feats of physical flexibility which even the best human athletes are unable to demonstrate, such as exhibiting "spaghetti limbs," squiggly movements of the arms which are physically impossible for normal people to do. If a real person attempted such a feat, they'd either do nothing but shake their arms around wildly or break every single bone in their arms. **'Super-Leaping' - Finn's leg muscles are now strong enough to allow him to traverse large distances with a single leap. **'Superhuman Durability' - Certain aspects of Finn's durability were above that of the peak structural integrity of the human body, and that was when he was a teenager. As an adult, Finn's body is now bulletproof. Gunshots directed at Finn will bounce right off him and only cause him to flinch slightly, whereas a normal human being would keel over and die instantly from such an attack. ***'Heat Resistance' - Finn has had his head dipped in lava before and sustained little to no harm. A normal human being would be gravely wounded if not killed instantly if they attempted such an act. ***'Immunity to Electrocution' *'Cybernetic Enhancement' - Finn was given a new, highly-advanced prosthetic arm by Max. **'Energy Projection' - Finn's new cybernetic arm can fire powerful energy blasts. **'Nanite Manipulation' ***'Shape-Shifting' - Finn's prosthesis can shape-shift to form various objects, such as various weapons or a large shield. ***'Regenerative Nanobots' - If Finn is injured, the prosthesis can inject nanobots into the wound and heal it at the molecular level within seconds. ***'Materialization' ****'Flight' - The prosthesis can extend nanite tendrils across his body to his feet, surrounding them with nanotech thrusters, allowing him to fly at high speeds. *'Magic' Abilities *'Swordsmanship' *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Tactical Analysis' *'Indomitable Will' *'Ambidexterity' *'Peak Human Reflexes' *'Intimidation' *'Disguise' *'Natural History (Basic)' - Finn has some experience with learning natural history due to his experience at the remains of the Smithsonian Natural History Museum. Weaknesses *'Color Blindness' Soundtrack Category:BATTD 2: Black Pops Category:Heroes